Monstre Charmant
by EternallySky
Summary: If you ever had the choice, would you choose the Dragon over the Prince? In this twisted fairytale, it's okay to choose the Monstre Charmant. Oneshot Namixas. AU


A/N Has it really been this long?

**Monstre Charmant is French for **_Beautiful Monster_ **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sleeping Tifa <strong>

**Directed by Kairi Villiers **

_Summary: Amidst the Keyblade War, the King and Queen of Radiant Garden, afraid for the life of their only child went to seek help from Merlin the Wizard. At age 10, Tifa Lockhart was to be locked away in a castle under the spell of sleep guarded by the fearsome dragon and woken by a kiss of pure. 7 years of sleep later the Prince of Hallow Bastion made it his destiny to rescue Princess Tifa from one of the last Dragon creature known to existence after the race suddenly disappeared. _

_Naminé Villiers as Tifa Lockhart_

_Roxas Hikari as Cloud Strife _

_Riku Loen as Sephiroth _

_Olette Leonhart as the Queen of Radiant Garden_

_Hayner Trepe as the King of Radiant Garden_

_Axel Lea as Merlin the Wizard_

_Sora Hikari as the unnamed Knight_

Rosaria High School of Gifted Talents would like to present the play "Sleeping Tifa" directed by Kairi Villiers!

Being the prestigious school it was, each character had a small microphone attached to them so their voice could be heard across the grand theatre and the stage that could be compared to a gymnasium.

Cheers could be heard from the crowd although not quite as loud as the proud father of said director, "WOOOT KAIRI! THAT'S MY GIRL!" He clapped and hollered.

"Snow, sweetheart, quiet down the show is about to start." Serah chided her husband gently. He rubbed the back of his back in embarrassment and sat down obediently.

The curtains rose to reveal the King and Queen of Radiant Garden, with tiredness in their eyes, looking more like commoners than royalty. The Queen had soft brown hair in two loosely braided pigtails with emerald colored eyes; a small crown adorn identified her as a modest Queen.

"Is there anyway to save her from this war?" Her strained voice asked, as her hands shook.

"We know she's one of the Princess of Hearts, we don't want her taken away." He took her shaking hand in his callused hand, lacing their fingers together. The King has blonde hair styled to be slicked and spiked back using Gatsby that was his secret weapon to obtain the 'Hair Defying Gravity Look' showing his honey colored eyes well.

Even with their acting going smooth of portraying the heart-stricken parents, faint blushes could be seen on their faces. Only the front row of the auditorium and the person across from the table where all three of them were sitting was able to see it. Oh did he smirk, his electric green eyes were dancing in amusement as he watch the little act of affection turn them pink. It was a win-win for both of them; they would start something because of the play instead of their friends playing matchmaker. His mood was brightened since he got the short-end of the stick and had to play this old bag of bones for the play, he could count the munny awaiting him after the bet was over.

He was about to burst out laughing in giddiness if it weren't for the sharp kick he got from under the table, hidden by the table cloth. He coughed to hide his pain and instead of a fake grimace for their situation it was a real one, only one of the pair can kick that hard and he just so happened to be on the soccer team.

The glaring match only lasted ten seconds before another swift kick to his knee and an elbow to the person next to her got their attention back to the play where the audience is waiting for the response.

"Ah, yes," his knee was now throbbing, "I could help you only if you're willing to comply." God it was only his first line and he already wanted to bolt out of here. It looked like he was looking at them in the eye but he was actually looking past them.

"She will be cast under a sleeping spell locked away in a castle invisible to all with dark intentions by a force field keeping out all darkness and heartless. Only a pure kiss will awaken her." Merlin the Wizard had a long white beard with square glasses and a pointy hat covered in stars atop spiky fire engine red hair. He looked too comical, too rebellious to be the wise old man with one purple reverse tear drop under each eye. Axel being the prankster he is hid the white wig he was supposed to wear in the girl's bathroom to avoid looking like a complete old man. Of course all the girls in Rosaria High School knew he was more than just cute under the guise.

The King opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Axel, "In case someone stupid stumbles in the castle will be guarded by a fire breathing Dragon." Hayner and Olette was in shock that his line was stolen and he was speaking off tone.

Olette being the first to come back from the shock said her line, "Pardon me but I thought the Dragon race disappeared."

Axel smirked and took her hand that was holding Hayner's seeing he was still in shock, "Your Highness, he is one of the last remaining Dragon in existence; I assure you he is the best. So long the princess is sleeping, the spell will be in effect if not everything will be null and void. They must defeat the Dragon first before doing so of course. Will you trust in my ability?"

His plan was going well, there's nothing jealousy could do to push the feelings out of someone. It might have looked like he knew the script well but in actuality he had magnifying glasses on to read the cue cards Pence was holding up behind the curtains. It was going well until Pence got tired of holding them up, the 10 second arm rest was bad timing for Axel and so decided to go off script with what he could remember from the story.

"Yes… We do, don't we honey?" She nudged him trying to get him out of shock.

Axel kissed her hand acting more like an old pedophile than a gentlemen, "I'm glad you think so."

Hayner snapped out shock when he felt her hand leave his. He was livid. Not only was his line stolen twice but he just got cockblocked! His fist was clenched and his teeth grinding could be audible. It was a good thing the curtains were coming down ready for the next scene because he did a killer soccer move only used in front of goals straight to the pelvic area. This proved a wrong move since both were injured, Axel screamed in a fetal-like position whose mouth was blocked by a towel courtesy of Roxas who happened to be in the next scene to prevent the audience from hearing unknown curses. Hayner's star kick shattered the chair leaving his foot black and blue covered in wood, they both had to be dragged off stage.

Before Roxas left to go on stage, Axel still on the floor grabbed a hold of his right leg, "Roxas, I have to tell you something. Come closer." His voice was low and in pain.

"What's up besides a checkup?" He arched his eyebrow in questioning. Roxas knew Axel is one of his best buddies yet this has to be the stupidest plan he ever conducted.

Axel smirked despite his throbbing pain. "Remember to pay up. Got it memorized?"

It was Roxas turn to smirk, "I never took part of the bet."

Roxas went back to the stage after leaving a recalculating Axel on the floor trying to find all the participating members of the bet.

The time inside of the play was skipped seven years ahead to show the present time.

The setting changed to a fighting scene of which looked like two knights blades clashing against each other. They were not just any blades; they were intricate replicas of Keyblades provided by Kairi's father, captain of Team Nora.

Their armors (A/N think of KH BBS armor) shined in the light and didn't look like just run in the mill type of armor. It covered both of them head to toe and was metallic black and silver.

"If you intend to protect the princess with the way you're fighting, I doubt you'll be able to protect her in the future." He wielded two Keyblades, the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion. Roxas taunted his opponent as they fought giving quite a show to the audience with all those weeks of training paying off. Sora, using the Kingdom Key knocked his helmet off revealing his natural hair 'Defying Gravity Look', after the helmet came off each piece of the armor started chipping away like wood showing his form.

The unnamed knight gasped, "You're the—" he never got to finish the sentence as he was knocked unconscious according to the script.

The lights dimmed to show night time and fog came out from behind the curtains to get Sora off stage and bring in a real Queen size canopy bed on wheels with the Princess lay asleep inside.

The knight knelt down beside the princess and looked at her with an unreadable gaze laying his forehead on her bed as he took a minute to rest from the fight.

"You're cold and pale as always Tifa. Another challenger came by today, he was by far the toughest opponent I had to deal with." He murmured into the microphone headset, his voice was soft and the girls swooned at his acting. The audience could only see her shadow as she was hidden behind the canopy.

"Without his armor the Dragon's identity is no longer hidden, like the princess, he too was kept here to protect her for the last seven years. He was lonely most of the time and after every fight he would come tell the princess of the candidate he defeated that was suppose to rescue her from the Dragon's castle. He would wonder if she could hear him and if she did was she mad at him for keeping her asleep." The narrator voiced bits of information and thoughts about the princess and the dragon.

The spotlight on the princess and the Dragon moved to the right side of the stage leaving them in the dark and showing what appeared to be the Prince of Hallow Bastion now in the spotlight. The girls immediately clapped and whistled. The stage crew quietly moved the bed off the stage and Kairi leapt off the bed smoothing out invisible wrinkles on her dress.

"Thanks for playing my part while I was getting ready."

"No problem, it's not like they could see you anyways." Kairi winked at her and they both giggled.

He was in the same type of armor worn by the knights before, his helmet under his right arm leaving his head exposed and Soul Eater in the other hand. He had long silver spikes for hair and bangs that almost covers his ice blue eyes with albino skin color. Yes, Riku thought he was looking pretty cool himself too.

"Tomorrow I will set forth to slay the notorious Dragon who defeated the best knights and bring home my future wife to be, Princess Tifa." He said with arrogance and brandished his sword as an onward pose until the curtains came down.

Among the audience to see his friend's play he laughed in hysterics. "Oh— my god! Riku looks like he could be singing 'I'm too Sexy' and Roxas is acting like Romeo, and Hayner! He was about to jump— OW" Tidus rubbed his head gingerly where Selphie smacked him downside up.

"Your talking about _our _friends up there and don't call them that! Riku was a sex god! And Roxas voice is such _ooh _and Hayner was—"

"being cockblocked." Tidus snickered receiving another smack from Selphie. For someone less than 115lbs how does she hit so damn hard he wondered.

"Shush the scene is about to start."

"Damn women and their 'romance'." Clearly he earned himself another smack.

It was bright as day on the stage and another challenger appeared right outside of the princess tower where the Dragon was guarding it.

"Who are you?" The Dragon asked. Now that his armor was gone he was more human than he was dragon. He had every characteristic of being human except the horns on his head were long and sharp; he also wore a slightly thick tail with small spikes on it coming out of his behind. They were the color of blood red and deep brown; if they were to give him a tail looking like a real dragon it would hinder him from moving and of course look weird.

"I am Prince Sephiroth of Hallow Bastion; you are more human than dragon I see."

"I'm a _Dragon Knight, _I know what I am." He was the kind of knight that had lemon colored hair with hints of silvery blonde in another natural 'I-Defy-Gravity' spike that could be mistaken as bed head. The trend with gravity defying hair these day's.

"God I love Roxas sexy bed head." Selphie squealed silently and the girls beside her sighed in agreement.

"You know, mine can be just as sexy." Poor Tidus was rewarded with 'shhhs'

"I'm being upstaged by my cousin." He grumbled at the fan girls his cousin was getting.

"I imagined you," He paused as if looking for the right word, "bigger."

"Shows how much of a prince you are." Roxas rolled his ocean blue eyes at Riku's dramatic acting.

Seeing through the meaning under the line Riku took it to offense, "What did you say flame head?" He took a step closer to Roxas.

"Exactly as I said it Ice Prince." He too stepped closer to Riku. Roxas and Riku were never really the best of friends when they fought; it was decided through insults and bruises before they settle things through. Even in a play they found the time to argue off script and somehow turn their old-age argument into modern-age.

"I didn't get to hear you from all the way over here hothead, why don't you say it again?"

"Not a problem at all ice cube." They were inching closer to each other.

"I would gladly tell you after you step away from my space squinty eyes." Their foreheads and forearms were basically touching each other.

"Back up yourself happy eyes." On the right side of the stage it was metaphorically blue and ice cold where as the left side of the stage was red and blazing hot. They were trying to push each other out of the way however to the audience it looked as if they hadn't moved at all if their strength didn't cancel each others out.

"Do you want to die?" Riku declared as they both jumped back in a battle stance.

"Come at me brah!" Roxas said. It was on like they were playing Super Smash Brawl.

They exchanged blows to each other; the only difference was they were fighting for real and when they did hit each other it _hurts_. The guys in the audience got a kick out of it and the girls were already divided into Team Riku and Team Roxas.

Roxas lost his Oathkeeper in the fight and used both hands on his Oblivion to do an upper cut to Riku's chest protected by his armor however the impact sent him flying to the audience towards the girls. Just like that move Ike does from the game he smirked at the coincidence.

"Get outta here!" They always said that when they sent someone flying off the stage in Super Smash Brawl. Thus their dispute was over and they could now get on with the play. Realization dawned on Roxas as he remembered he was _supposed _to diein the scene. They already rolled the bed out during the fight for the grand finale kiss scene and he just sent the kisser flying to the clutches of fan girls.

He stood their frozen in place until he saw Kairi frantically wave a board that read 'Wake her up! Act it out! Wait til Riku comes back!'

This meant he was going off script once again. That also meant he was going to kiss Princess Tifa... He turned around to see the bed in the middle of the stage and the curtains were pulled. God she was beautiful. Even if he could only see her face since her body was covered by the blanket he went towards her like a magnet. Her sunlit hair cascaded down her shoulders and was splayed across the pillow creating an angelic halo.

"I wonder if you were to be looking at me right now, would they be the color of emerald. Or maybe brown. Or are they gray that turns blue?" He sat down beside her, staring at her longingly.

"You've been sleeping for so long. Any longer and you'll miss the world. You're expecting a handsome prince when you wake up besides you, instead you might not even know what I am." He gently took her cold hand in his warm one and slowly leaned his head down towards her. The girls were on the edge of their seats biting their manicures off.

"Even if there is no prince by your side to be there like you hoped, I'll always protect you, I promise you that, Naminé." He said her name barely above a whisper even the microphone didn't pick it up.

"The world is changing around us into something we will no longer recognize if you're always dreaming, it's time to wake up princess." He pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

Kairi was starstruck at the amazing performance and the audience did a small cheering at the moment.

She opened her eyes to blink once, and then twice against the stage lights beaming down on her and carefully sat up straight.

"You have the color of Azure blue." He gave her a crooked smile. They were caught in that trance of gazing into each others eyes of trying to read each other.

"Monster!" Riku bellowed at the right side of the stage which is the entrance to the princess room.

"I won't be taken down easily fireball." His deadly glare shifted from Roxas and softens towards Naminé. "Come, Princess Tifa, even if it was not I who awakened you there is no need to stay by _his _side." He said vehemently.

"She has a choice popsicle, what if she doesn't want to be with you?" So what if Naminé was supposed to go with him anyway, they were off script, might as well go off story too.

"Prince…" She trailed off not knowing his name.

"Sephiroth."

"Yes, Prince Sephiroth, please leave this castle." Her tone was gentle yet her eyes were firm with resolve.

"This flaming dolt's presence has affected your decision; you were after all woken up by a _beast_." Riku glared hard at Roxas. There was a new settlement to solve, he would not be humiliated and he will get the girl in the story.

"I've been hearing nothing but stories in my sleep. And the final resolve of this beast that has _always_ been by my side." She had a pillow clutched in her hand ready to chuck it at him. Naminé knew he was her friend yet if he would just leave the story would have ended in a clichéd happily ever after she always wanted!

"Leave." Her tone was cold.

"Wait—I" He was once again cut off with a pillow thrown at his head.

"I said leave!" Her voice was higher and she took the other pillow to chuck at him.

"Nami—Tifa!" Riku was trying to protect himself from the onslaught of fluffy bed covers. After she ran out of pillows she balled up the blankets and started throwing it at him. Naminé who was blindingly reaching for anything to throw found Oathkeeper under the bed and made one last move to get him off stage by aiming it at his head. Fortunately Naminé had the worse coordination using heavy objects and missed the target, only missing 5 inches away from his face.

"He is my Monstre Charmant. If you were to kill him, I would die as well." She was on her knees exhausted from her onslaught, her dress making a pool of silk around her. At that moment she looked like a still doll, so beautifully melancholy. Roxas who stood back from the scene and only watched walked in front of Naminé creating a wall between her and Riku.

Roxas and Riku stared at each other understanding another without use of communications at their silent telepathy conversation.

"It's only a matter of time before your light fades back to the darkness, flaming beast." With that he turned around in the most graceful way a person can in a suit of armor and left with dignity in each step.

"Adieu… frost prince." It was a wry grin and he couldn't help but feel that he wasn't Roxas at the moment, he was really the beast. They were all into character that they forgot the audience and acted as if it was their real time and who they really were.

Xion offered him a smile of kindness when Riku stepped off stage, "You were wonderful."

"In the end I didn't get the girl" He flashed back a sad gentle smile.

"You still have me, silly."

"Silly me, I still have you." His smile turned sincere as he laced their fingers together.

Roxas offered her a hand to help her up. "You never told me your name."

He shrugged, "They always called me Dragon just like they always call you Princess."

She looked at their still interlocked hands and quietly said, "I want to know your name."

"My name is Cloud Strife."

"Cloud Strife… You are my Dragon Knight." They were doing it again. Staring at each other that could put Romeo and Juliet's gazes to shame.

"I am your Monstre Charmant," He gently pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. She closed her eyes to savor the feeling of his soft lips against her skin. Unaware to both of them the curtains came down gracefully to cover the moment signaling the end of the play.

The curtains rose to reveal the director, Kairi Villiers.

"Thank you all for coming tonight and watching our tragic love story." She bowed graciously as people threw roses on stage and hollered.

"Cool story sis!" Tidus shouted out.

"Tell it again, like seriously!" Selphie shouted even louder.

The rest of the staff and characters came out to bow to the audience and just as quickly the curtains once again fell down. Indeed it was a love story turn tragic. How was it that Naminé chose Roxas the Dragon over Riku the Sex God was beyond Xion's belief.

Sora shrugged one arm over Riku and the other over Roxas and grinned. "So, we cool broskis?"

The ice cube and charcoal glanced at each other, "Yeah, we're cool."

Axel came up from behind and said, "You guys lost the bet pay up! Got it memorized?"

Sora and Riku both groaned as they slapped 20 munny to Axel's outstretched hand.

"What bet?" Hayner asked eyeing Axel's munny suspiciously, clicking things together without a second to spare.

"I'm going to _murder _you guys." Hayner started treading towards them menacingly.

"Who went off script first?" She deadpanned. Her cold voice brought silence and dread over the guys head. They had bigger things to worry about than Hayner. Her fiery red hair seemed to have come to life looking like flames behind her putting Roxas Dragon character to shame. She was the director and she'll be damned if she let them get away for ruining the play, amazing or not.

The guys immediately split up to run for their life. Kairi ran after Axel first immediately catching up to him, for someone tall his long legs wasn't doing him any justice, she wasn't the star on the track team for nothing. Axel not wanting to go down alone followed Sora.

Roxas dodged left and right of the staff members looking for a blonde hair beauty.

"Roxas." He snapped his head towards his name to see Naminé out of costume and still looking gorgeous as ever.

He immediately smile and bowed towards her. "My Princess of Heart."

She giggled and replied, "My Dragon Knight."

"Would you care to spend your evening with me?" He offered his hand towards her with a grin identical to Sora's.

"It would be my pleasure." She gave him a heart-skipping smile and took his outstretched hand in her own as they walk towards the exit, away from the comical scene and into their love story.

* * *

><p><strong>Constructed reviews are always appreciated<strong>.

_It might be a length oneshot but for those of you like my previous work, think of this as a treat for losing inspiration to write. _

_For newcomers, take this lengthy onshot into stride and maybe become interest in my other work. _

Once I started writing, I couldn't stop because it felt so nice to get ideas written down to know people out there might enjoy reading my work.

**_What was the feeling you got when you read this oneshot? I'm curious :3_**


End file.
